Diabolik Lovers: Prototype Chapters
by AniMagical Productions
Summary: This is just a bunch of prototype chapters for some Diabolik Lovers stories we plan to write. Some will be crossovers (minor and major), and some will not. Most of them will have OCs (Original Characters) or SI (Self-Insert), and maybe a few Reader-Inserts. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL OR PLAGIARIZE! GIVE HONEST CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS IF YOU WISH. * * * NOW AVAILABLE: @Wattpad & @Quotev
1. INSTRUCTIONS

Hello, everyone! This page is just to let you know some key points on how to navigate through the chapters and some terms that you would want to familiarize yourselves with.

The hashtags (#) mean that the chapters are linked together and categorized according to their labels. For example, anything with a **#KomoriIria** means that the chapters belong to the _"Komori Iria Chronicles"_ while those with **#SI!Karlheinz** belong to the " _Self-Insert Karlheinz AU"_. Different storylines might contain similar hashtags because they feature the same SI/OC but possess varying plotlines like AUs and what-if scenarios.

 _UPDATE: All hashtags will now be placed at the end of the chapters._

The format is mostly user/reader-friendly so there is not much to explain. The following list are some of the DL fanfic series that are most likely to be published (some story titles are temporary):

* * *

 **#KomoriIriaChronicles**

 ** _"Paranormal Romance Saga"_** _(#ParaRom)_

~~~ In which Komori Yui has a 22-year-old elder sister that may or may not become the downfall of the world...

 _ **"Dual Legacy Saga"**_ _(#2Legacy)_

~~~ In which the entire cast of the Paranormal Romance Saga is found in a single dystopian world...

 _ **"The Crossroad Saga"**_ _(#X-Road)_

~~~ AU of the Paranormal Romance + Good Mother Saga (#MiyurenhaYoshie).

 ** _"Family Memorial Saga"_** _(#Famorial)_

~~~ AU of the Paranormal Romance + Human AU Saga (#MiyurenhaYoshie)

 _ **"Glass Castle Saga"**_ _(#GlasCas)_

~~~ AU of the Paranormal Romance + Family Friend Saga (#MiyurenhaYoshie)

* * *

 **#SI!Karlheinz**

 ** _"Lithium Rose Saga"_** _(#LithRo)_

~~~ In which Karlheinz makes use of his powers to turn back time while also taking advantage of a convergence between worlds, and therefore alternating destiny right from the roots...with a little help from someone else.

 ** _"Celestial Trinity Saga"_** _(#CelTri)_

~~~ AU of the Lithium Rose Saga.

* * *

 **#MiyurenhaYoshie**

 ** _"Good Mother Saga"_** _(#GudMom)_

~~~ In which Karlheinz takes a 4th wife whom ended up becoming the good mother that the boys have always wanted...

 ** _"Human AU Saga"_** _(#HumanAU)_

~~~ In which all the cast of the Diabolik Lovers were humans and the boys are adopted by a woman named Miyurenha Yoshie...

 ** _"Family Friend Saga"_** _(#FamFriend)_

~~~ In which Karlheinz sends his sons to a family friend on the countryside with a scheme that may either give the boys the happiness they have always yearned or have it ripped away from them in the most painful way possible...

* * *

 **#MeinoLacieChronicles**

 ** _"The Descendant Saga"_** _(#XO-Desc)_

~~~ In which Karlheinz enlists the help of a modern day priestess whom may be the lost descendant of two ancient holy bloodlines that may either cause the downfall of the Demon Realm, or its uprising...

 **#VampireIncest**

 ** _"Secret Garden Saga"_** _(#SGEden)_

~~~ In which a secret princess with questionable origins while locked in an ivory tower becomes the hope for coexistence and the dawn of a new era...

 ** _"Sakamaki Cousin Saga"_** _(#SCousin)_

~~~ In which the Sakamakis have an older male cousin (NOT Richter's son) whom they value more than life itself, fighting one another for the right to claim him while also trying to make sure that no outsider would know of his existence...

* * *

 **#Uncategorized**

~~~ This tag is for those plot bunnies that are just tentative ideas without an official saga title or a personal tag. Plot bunnies with this tag may or may not have relations to each other's storylines. If two or more plot bunnies have the same setting for the storyline and are given a specific code, these storylines belong to one saga but remain without their own titles at the present time.

* * *

More might be added in the future but these are the most in use for now. This chapter will be updated periodically.


	2. The Man I Could Have Been

Contrary to what everyone and he himself believed, Karlheinz is actually capable of love.

It was his love for his people that led him to make crucial decisions regarding his experiments, living up to his responsibilities as king even when he had to disregard his moralities. It was his love for Christa that led him to lock her up in that tower, both unable to let her go and because he did not want her to see all the other misdeeds that he would end up doing which would inevitably worsen her condition. It was his love for his sons that allowed him to live through all the hatred directed at him, knowing that each of them (including Kino, the Mukamis, and even the Tsukinamis) are capable of overcoming their darkness and rise beyond what he could reach. It was his love for humankind that led him to truly treasure what it means to love and feel emotions.

Through all that, it was his love for life itself that led him to not regret his actions.

However, for one fleeting moment, he pondered about the chances of what could have happened if he did things a little differently.

Instead of leaving Richter in his shadow, what if he took the time and effort to be a better brother?

Instead of relying only on himself to save his people, what if he actually reached out to the other races to work together?

Instead of leaving his wives to fight against one another, what if he took charge in keeping the peace as a true patriarch?

Instead of breaking his sons in hopes to see them rise above their sorrows and become the heirs he wanted, what if he took initiative to raise them himself to become the best men they could be?

What if, indeed...

* * *

TAGS:

 **#SI!Karlheinz**

 **#LithRo**


	3. Secret Garden of Sinful Love I - 1

**~~~TRAILER#1: The Ivory Tower~~~**

 _The Sakamaki Brothers are cruel and sadistic vampires that truly give meaning to the phrase "soulless beasts in human form". However, these so-called monsters share a common secret. Deep within the manor lies the last sign of light representing their hearts, a secret room where their most precious treasure is kept hidden and protected from the outside world. Do you wish to see it?_

There are nights when hidden chaos seem to occur beyond the darkness, and some nights go on with a tranquil silence that encourages slumber for most creatures.

Tonight...is one of those nights in which both classifications converge within the Sakamaki Household.

It was silent, peaceful, and serene. The manor was in a state of ideal tranquility that would encourage anyone to feel relaxed and unguarded. The only noise that could possibly disturb oneself is one's own thoughts that may persist beyond the meditated silence that reigns over the entire household.

For a family such as the one that dwells within the estate though, this is a dream too good to be true.

Beyond the serenity drifting through the atmosphere, there is a darkness that can never be removed in the air. It is a darkness filled with unsettled grudges, restless nightmares, and haunting shadows that remain constant for the residents of the manor. None of them could ever escape the Hell that was once their shelter, and now their own personal state of mind. Some hide it better than others in a mask of indifference, while others proudly demonstrate the results of such chaotic experiences.

Each one of these people are sinful creatures that indulge hedonism and decadence for guests whom dare to enter their territory, a mansion seemingly filled with wonderful luxuries but is in fact a den of monsters disguised as a humble abode.

All of them, soulless beasts in human forms, are what humanity called... ** _Vampires_**.

All of them, merciless and ruthless, await the poor unfortunate souls that shall be victimized by an unquenchable thirst.

All of them, monsters...

All except _one_...

.

.

.

 **CENTURIES AGO IN THE SAKAMAKI MANOR**

It was a night of anticipation for the Sakamaki Family.

There, in the Entrance Hall, three women and six young boys await the arrival of a certain man whom is also the noble patriarch of their household. It was not often that he makes a visit to their home due to the tremendous amount of responsibilities that he needed to uphold. Even when he is supposed to stand as a husband and father to the family, his priorities were clearly focused on particular businesses.

For the man was not any ordinary man...

He is **Karlheinz** , the _Vampire King_.

What makes this visit so much more peculiar is how personal it seemed. Whenever Karlheinz stops by, there was always a certain formality lingering in his tone with the way he announces it as if his own family is just another business trip added to his agenda. He was never a family man, and he was never so genuine in expressing his affections if there were any.

However, the way he announced his arrival for tonight when he called, it was almost as if his voice carried _something_.

It was sentiment and sincerity.

The Vampire King was being sincerely sentimental.

The First Wife, Cordelia, viewed this as a sign that her husband has been simply missing her as she had been the one whom received the message first. She wasted no time gloating about it to the two other wives whom silently tolerated and endured her nonsensical rambling, even when all of them inwardly knew that what she says is most unlikely. Cordelia, for all her bravado, was already subconsciously aware that her husband was coming home early for a different purpose. He never came home whenever she pleaded before, so why would he start to miss her now?

Nevertheless, she continued her rather boastful mockery to keep her facade before her _"rivals"_.

The Second Wife, Beatrix, merely wondered what could have happened to place her husband in such good spirits. Even when business is going his way, Karlheinz never outwardly expressed such enthusiasm. He gives out some good news and praises, but most of them are not without ulterior motive or foreshadowed consequence. For all her respectful reverence towards her husband, she is not ignorant to the cruelty he is capable of. She finds herself curious and also slightly anxious, somewhat predicting that whatever Karlheinz came home for is most probably going to change the family dynamics—or whatever is left of it—both for better and worse.

It was a change that will likely bring further changes.

The Third Wife, Christa, is practically terrified and paranoid though she made a valiant effort to not show it on her gentle features. She was the one most filled with trepidation and anticipation amongst the wives. She knew best what her husband's true nature really is, had seen the proof of everything. She knew where each of them stand whether it was her and the other wives, or his six sons that he never attentively paid attention to as a father should. She knew what purposes they are here to fulfill, and that knowledge had driven her to madness.

It was only through the exclusive announcement of her husband's arrival that she made an effort to get a hold of herself to personally welcome him alongside the others. Something tells her that whatever reason Karlheinz made special time to come home for is something that she needs to see and hear for herself.

Without her knowing, she would be right.

The children, six boys looking as if their ages ranged from 5 to 8, were more curiously innocent in their wait for their father. They have always been wondering why their father was always absent, and while their mothers vaguely explained the reason for that, it did not stop their persistent minds from thinking where he was and when he would come back. It had always been a big deal for all of them to welcome him like this whenever he announces his impending return, a sign of respect to his patriarchal role in the household as their mothers had said, and it was becoming routine for each of them.

That is why it did not escape their youthfully inquisitive eyes that this particular visit will be different from the others, judging by their mothers' behaviors.

It excited them yet it also frightened them.

What was this special reason for the Vampire King's early return to his home?

As if fate had seen it fit to finally answer this question within each of their minds, a powerful presence made itself known beyond the two doors before they slowly creaked open.

Tension was apparent in the air and it became even more so when the visage of Karlheinz was shown before them.

There he stood: a charming smile upon his countenance, his allure was enchanting, his posture was flawless, and his stature was ever dignified as was expected of a king worthy of the entitlement of God. He was an impeccable symbol of true royalty as he took graceful steps towards his family, each pace naturally silent as he made them. His fair white hair, pink at the tips and kept almost as long as his height, drifted behind him like a spiritual veil while his sharp golden eyes burned with a smoldering glow as proof of an imminent power kept dormant until a threat makes itself known.

The Vampire King is truly the epitome of a predator that radiates a beastly beauty, a deadly temptation to all.

With a deep baritone voice ringing smoothly through the air, he spoke.

"I am home."

As the dutiful familial members, all three women and six children responded accordingly with a courteous bow.

"Welcome home."

It was upon the raising of their heads that the three wives saw it.

A soft black and red satin bundled with a cozy fleece blanket underneath rested within their husband's arms.

Karlheinz noticed their switch of attention and smirked, opting to keep his silence until they personally inquired him.

The six boys remained oblivious as their father stood at an intimidating height in which his cloaking cape camouflaged the bundle at an angle that would not prominently show the oddity that rested in their father's embrace.

However, it was at that point that a soft coo reigned over the brief silence of the Sakamaki Household.

Karlheinz turned his attention to the bundle in his arms, smiling tenderly as he lifted it to his face and leaned down. The bundle moved and the rest of them watched with wide eyes as a small pair of arms revealed itself from the blankets, its hands reaching towards the white strands of Karlheinz' hair with a playful hum.

It was a baby.

That much is obvious to everyone else by now.

By the looks of it, that baby is also going to be the newest addition to the family.

When the infant finally settled down, Karlheinz arranged the blankets more comfortably around its ward and looked back to his stunned family.

He smiled calmly, "Let us head to my office. We shall speak there. I can see you have questions and if you want answers, I suggest you follow quietly and obediently."

With no further ado, he walked past them all.

The rest of them followed, left with no other choice than to do so.

Cordelia fumed and seethed, frustrated with this turn of events as it would seem that her husband had brought a child whom he sired with another woman.

Beatrix remained passive and indifferent, though a part of her was angered and provoked as the thought of another child rivaling against her own has turned up.

Christa became even more distant, somewhat knowing that this would happen and became torn as to whether she should scorn the child just by being the product of her husband and a woman that is not her...or pity it for being born into this world as Karlheinz' child with seemingly no sign of its mother.

The six boys were left on a neutral perspective as, unlike their mothers, it did not seem to register that the baby held within their father's embrace is quite possibly their new half-sibling. Some of them were thrilled, others were confused, but all of them are undoubtedly awestruck.

This baby is going to become either the rise or fall of the entire family.

Only time will tell.

.

.

.

Karlheinz sat on the chair behind his desk, comfortably settled in his rightful place despite the tension in the room.

A pink and white cradle was conjured just beside him where the baby, a little girl as he had confirmed, was now slumbering peacefully. He flicked his wrist and the cradle glimmered for a moment before returning to normal, a soundproof charm settling on it to ensure that the baby stays fully rested no matter the chaos that might ensue in the room.

The three matriarchs each took a seat on the three small arm chairs across the desk. Cordelia took the one across Karlheinz' left, Beatrix took the middle, and Christa settled on the last one on the right. Their sons dutifully either stood beside them or sat by their feet.

Shu and Reiji, respectively holding the title of eldest and second eldest amongst the brothers, stood on each side of their mother whom was Beatrix. Shu was on her left while Reiji was on her right, both playing the roles of dutiful sons.

The triplets surrounded their mother, Cordelia, in an almost triangle formation. Ayato, entitled as eldest as per tradition, stood to the left of his mother just on the other side of Reiji. Kanato, the middle triplet, timidly sat on the floor while keeping his pirate-themed stuffed bear—one he fondly calls "Teddy"—in his arms with a tight grip. Laito, biologically the eldest yet recognized by tradition as the youngest, took his place on his mother's right wherein he is closest to the desk and also the one brother whom had the clearest sight of the baby in the cradle.

Subaru, youngest amongst the brothers and the only son of Christa and Karlheinz, leaned back on his hands by his mother's side on her right armrest while being on the other side of Shu. He kept his gaze on the ground, feeling greatly intimidated by the suffocating atmosphere but also eager to support his mother on such predicament. He knew how much it took for his mother to calm herself enough to be let out of the tower, and he wanted to help her in case she is close to snapping.

For a moment, nobody made a sound. Everyone merely watched Karlheinz and the cradle that he kept caressing with a gentle smile on his face, leaving the sons shocked and the wives agitated by such genuineness on his normally stern features.

After some time, Karlheinz looked up and made eye contact with each of his wives while taking small glances towards his sons.

"As all of you may have probably concluded, we shall have a new addition to the family." He stated rather proudly and amusedly.

Cordelia bristled, "I am guessing another whore will be coming along as well then."

Karlheinz raised a brow, his eyes flashing.

"A whore...? You mean like yourself, _dear_?"

A pair of bright green eyes, bridled with anger and hurt, turned away as the sting of rejection struck their owner.

He turned to Beatrix and Christa warningly.

"Any other concerns you would like to interrupt me with...?" He asked calmly.

Beatrix huffed but closed her eyes in compliance, making it known that she had no intentions of going against her husband even while she is also troubled.

Christa bowed her head submissively with a troubled frown, wanting to speak out but still too shaken by this side of her husband.

The brothers, knowing enough to observe silence while the adults are talking, shook their heads in answer when the golden eyes of their father turned to them.

"Good," Karlheinz smiled, "then let us continue. In response to Cordelia's statement earlier, the child's mother will not be joining the household for she is sadly no longer alive."

The brothers gasped, glancing at the cradle with pity and compassion. Their still pure hearts reached out to the now mother-orphaned baby.

His wives returned their gazes to him and promptly ignored the cradle that housed their current concerns.

Karlheinz spoke regally with his charming smile.

"Due to that, the child has been transferred explicitly to my custody. However, let it be known to each and every one of you that I do not want the knowledge of my daughter's existence to be known outside of this family."

The wives narrowed their eyes in suspicion while the brothers tilted their heads in confusion.

Beatrix then asked politely, "Is it due to the fact she is illegitimate or something else? Even if we speak of nothing regarding her true origins, we cannot stop people from talking about her."

Her husband's smile sharpened.

"That is the point, Beatrix. I do not want her existence known to outsiders, meaning I do not want any of you speaking of her to others nor do I want her stepping a single step out of this house. No one is allowed to see, hear, taste, touch, or so much as smell her aside from the members of this family."

Christa bit her lip and spoke rather quietly.

"You...wish to imprison her?" She asked.

 ** _Just like me..._**

Those three words were left unspoken but every single one of them knew it was tied with her question.

Golden eyes connected with ruby red.

"If it were up to me," Karlheinz said blankly, "none of you would even know about her in the first place."

The tension thickened as the Vampire King spread the influence of his presence even more critically. The other occupants of the room seem to hold their breaths due to the almost suffocating pressure.

Karlheinz laid a gloved hand onto the rails of the cradle as he continued to speak.

"This child shall be the precious treasure of the family, most especially mine. She is to remain a secret to anyone outside of this household, even to the servants. She is not to be taken outside of the room I assign her to without my permission, and her welfare is to be prioritized at all costs."

He inhaled and exhaled a defeated sigh.

"Frankly, I had planned to attend to all of these myself but I cannot always be near her without risking her existence to be known which is something I desperately wish to avoid. It leaves me with no other choice but to entrust her well-being to all of you. Being mothers to my sons, I am at least assured that you can manage caring for an infant without much problems."

The three women straightened their postures, feeling a mix of emotions in what seems to be an expectant statement disguised as subtle praise.

Karlheinz gave them a close-eyed smile.

"It seems simple enough, right? Be a mother to my daughter as you are to my sons. Feed her, wash her, clothe her, and play with her. All those things you do as you raise her into a fine young lady. I will be checking on her personally as often as I can, but in times I cannot, expect a phone call from me. I would most likely make this a daily routine as I do not want to miss a single progress regarding her growth and development."

Cordelia glared, "This child is that special to you...? What makes her any different from the rest of your children?"

Karlheinz raised an amused brow.

He chuckled darkly, "I have no intentions of answering that right now. All you need to do is follow my orders unless you wish to be sent to the dungeons."

Before another argument could escalate, Beatrix interfered with questions of her own.

"To be clear," she began, "all you want us to do is care for her while making sure to keep the knowledge of her existence between us...am I correct? Will there be anything else?"

Karlheinz hummed, "Just a few rules really: firstly, do not harm her in _any way_ ; secondly, I want her to remain _unbitte_ _n_ and her blood _untouched_ ; thirdly, do not let a single ray of sunshine touch her skin as she gets sick easily; and lastly, do not let her out of her room.

"Aside from those, everything is practically common sense. Just play mother, monitor her progress, report it back to me, and so on. Of course, should you fail to adhere to the rules and my instructions in some way or form...expect a most severe punishment for all of you. I do not care which of you is truly responsible for any mishap. If she is harmed or if one drop of her blood is spilled, all of you will be held accountable for it."

The Vampire King paused as he stood up and leaned forward with his hands on the table, his eyes glowing a molten gold that blazed with a warning glare.

He then asked, his tone expectant of nothing but an affirmative answer.

"Do you understand me?"

The three females took a deep calming breath, trying to feel at ease against the looming threat of their husband's words.

Simultaneously, they replied dutifully.

"Yes, dear."

In that instant, the atmosphere lightened and everyone seemed to be able to breathe freely again.

"Well then," Karlheinz said with a pleased smile, "if you do not have any questions, you may leave. I shall make time to speak with each of you later."

Cordelia brightened up at the prospect of spending time with her husband and gave a sultry smirk.

Beatrix remained stoic though her deep blue eyes gleamed pleasantly as she bowed her head in respect.

Christa stiffened slightly but relaxed again as she had been wishing to be with her husband again, but is then burdened with a lingering bitterness spurned by her unstable mind.

In unison, the three wives stood and their sons soon followed.

"Oh," the patriarch interjected, "the boys need to stay. There is something I need to speak with them about."

The three women paused, glancing at him before turning to their sons and nodding at them to do as their father says.

The boys gulped as their mothers left and they lined themselves up before their father's desk from eldest on his left to youngest on his right.

Karlheinz smiled amusedly.

"No need to be so tense. You are not in trouble if that is what you think."

The six brothers relaxed slightly but most of them were still on guard.

Reiji cleared his throat and spoke on his siblings' behalf.

"What was it that you needed us for, Father?" He asked respectfully.

Karlheinz smirked, "Your mothers are now aware of their new responsibilities as maternal figures to our recent addition. Now, I want you all to know what it means to be brothers to your new sister."

Shu tilted his head, "Will it be that different from having brothers?"

His father chuckled, "Well, of course! Girls are gentler and much more sensitive as they grow."

His expression then turned serious as he regarded each of the younger males with a stern calculative gaze.

Each boy that stood before him is supposed to be nothing more but pawns to his game, mere specimens to be factored in his experiment. He had prior plans on how to make use of them in the future, but now there is something more that can put them to better use. He trusted his wives enough to care for his daughter, more so Beatrix or Christa if the latter is calm enough. Cordelia was too rough for his delicate princess as he was not blind to her transgressions, especially towards Ayato, not to mention her countless scandalous affairs.

However, there is one thing that only his sons can most likely do.

Before he could contemplate any deeper, a soft cry snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned his attention to the cradle together with his sons, and saw his darling daughter fussing slightly in her bundle.

He smiled and spoke to his sons.

"Well, before that, why don't I introduce you to your little sister?" He asked rhetorically.

The boys did not respond as they seemed transfixed on the cradle by his side.

He smirked, "Would you all like that?"

The brothers nodded slowly as if just barely able to snap out of it to give a response.

The toddler's cries were getting louder and more insistent, prompting Karlheinz to get closer to the cradle. With careful and gentle notions, he reached down and lifted the infant into his arms.

As if recognizing her father's warmth, the baby girl halted her whimpering and looked up innocently with doe-like golden eyes.

Karlheinz smiled down at her before slowly pacing towards his sons. He kneeled down on one knee as his sons started to gradually crowd around him to see the child who seemed to be happily cooing in his arms.

The six brothers stared in awe. The baby girl looked so small and soft, more fragile than a porcelain doll in a glass case. She was beautiful and ethereal like a baby angel that carried a precious piece of heaven which promised a lifetime of bliss and harmony. A surge of protectiveness rushed through them all as their vampire instincts immediately staked a claim on their little sister, not quite as lovers would do with one another but something a little more familial.

Then again, perhaps these boys have not matured enough to develop such possessiveness yet.

That does not mean that their need to protect and nurture the child in their father's embrace is any less strong, however.

"Would you like to hold her?" Karlheinz asked.

With glimmering hopeful eyes, the boys nodded.

At their answer, the Vampire King bade them to come closer. Hesitantly, they obeyed and Karlheinz turned to Shu so he could direct his eldest child on how to hold his little sister properly. An irrational part of the other five felt a little bit of jealousy but they mostly understood why their father turned to Shu first.

Shu is the eldest and therefore the most developed in his physical build, not to mention the one whom had seen all of them when they were just a toddler as well. He would be the most capable in holding a baby for the first time, and with how territorial their father showed himself to be when it comes to their new half-sibling, he would entrust her to the one who would be least likely to drop her.

With murmured instructions, Karlheinz passed his daughter to his eldest son's arms. Shu was a little awkward but nothing that could not be fixed by his father's directions as he slowly managed to get into a comfortable position for both himself and the baby.

As deep blue eyes looked down at soft gold, that innate protectiveness grew stronger and Shu found his arms hugging his little sister closer to himself. He felt a surge of excited joy as she responded by grasping his shirt and tugging curiously. As his brothers came closer, they were not far off in following his example given the baby's positive reaction.

All through that time, the baby girl just stared at the six new faces staring back down at her with newfound affection. She smiled and squealed in glee, capturing the hearts of her half-brothers in an even tighter leash. She reached out one of her hands as the other was still holding onto Shu's shirt.

Her free hand was then held by Reiji as he was instantly enamored by his sister's delighted expression. He smiled as he lightly shook their hands in a playful manner before kissing her small knuckles lovingly like a true gentleman.

"Greetings to you too, Milady." He whispered.

Not one to be left behind, Ayato went closer to them. With a scared yet determined heart, he reached out a hand to pet his sister's head. In response, the girl tilted her head slightly to keep him in view and giggled. She somewhat leaned into the touch as best as she could and Ayato grinned at her appreciation for his touch.

"You like that, huh?" He said confidently.

Kanato then leaned forward to see his sister whom grinned at him and squealed when he shyly smiled back. He lifted Teddy to let them meet and waved the toy's arms in a welcoming gesture, gaining a pleased laugh that enabled him to be more confident as well while his cheeks gained a rosy hue.

"Hello, little sister." He greeted softly.

Laito immediately followed his example by positioning himself across from Ayato, by the baby's feet and on the other side of Shu, and went to poke his sister's cheek. He marveled at the softness of her skin, so much that an innocent touch became a revering caress to which his sister closed her eyes in a pleased coo almost resembling a purring cat. His emerald eyes softened as his cheeks blushed lightly.

"Aww~! Hello to you too, Little Cutie." He cooed.

Subaru stood back, being the most hesitant to approach his sister. He then felt a small nudge on his back that pushed him forward. He looked over his shoulder to see his father who now stood tall and was giving him an encouraging nod to his crowding brothers' direction. He gulped before slowly walking closer to them.

His brothers looked up at the sound of his footsteps and smiled at him before turning back to the infant in Shu's arms, playing with her as they did before.

Taking his brothers as his example, Subaru went close enough to see his sister and also be in her view. Like his older brothers, he was enamored and quickly captured by her golden orbs. In a supportive gesture, Shu slightly raised his arms and tilted the baby girl to Subaru's direction while his other brothers made way for him to touch her while still not leaving their own positions.

Still scared that he would hurt her or taint her, it took some time before he could truly touch his baby sister. When he did get the courage, his shaking hand moved to softly massage her stomach which got her attention. She glanced at his hand before gripping it with the hand that once held onto her eldest brother. She played with his fingers before looking back at him and then giving him a toothless smile accompanied by an innocent laugh, causing him to blush and smile adoringly at her.

"Hi there." He mumbled.

Her attention went back to his fingers while her other hand also kept its grip on Reiji's index finger, which she had not let go of since he first reached to grasp her tiny hand.

Reiji did not mind. In fact, all of the brothers kept playing with her and cooing at her while Karlheinz watched with a knowing smirk on his face.

It would seem that he did not need to speak about their responsibilities as elder brothers after all. Everything was coming to them naturally. His little girl was binding them to her wordlessly.

Everything was going according to plan.

It was then that Shu spoke for the first time since a while ago, asking a question that had been lingering on their minds.

"What's her name?"

At that inquiry, everyone looked towards their father as they were eager to place a lovely name to their beloved sister.

Karlheinz smiled, looking at the baby girl in Shu's arms with an all-knowing glance.

"Her name...is Mikaela."

 **Mikaela...**

 **The female version of Michael and Mikhail...**

 **Meaning** ** _"the gift from God"_** **...**

It was an ironic name to give to a Vampire Princess, but as they stare down at the little miracle, the brothers could not find a name more fitting.

They all smiled lovingly as they officially proclaimed in their synchronized thoughts:

 _"Welcome to the family, Mikaela...our dear sister."_

TAGS:

 **#VampireIncest**

 **#SGEden**


	4. Secret Garden of Sinful Love II - 1

**~~~TRAILER#2: The Secret Princess~~~**

 _When the Vampire King gave them a second chance at life, the Mukami Brothers swore their unwavering loyalty and dedicated their lives to the "Adam & Eve Project". One night, Karlheinz came to their household with a slumbering young girl in his arms and a request to look after her temporarily. Caring for her was just a mere obligation, but could it have turned into something more?_

* * *

There is a time when every human being stops at a certain point of their lifetime to ponder: what is **_life_** , the purpose of it, as well as what it means when it turns to **_death_**?

To answer, there are four unspoken rules that humanity must keep in mind.

Firstly, there is _cycle_. The old is destined to be overthrown by the new, such is the **_"Law of Change"._** There is no permanence in this world other than change.

Secondly, there is _synthesis_. There will be a certain reaction for every action and inaction, such is the **_"Law of Cause and Effect"._** Everything has an origin to look back at, but others are just less obvious than the rest.

Thirdly, there is _symbiosis_. Every being was built in pairs and were given a respective partner, such is the **_"Law of Opposites"._** Coexistence of two different beings enable the world to a state of transcendence through teamwork.

Lastly, there is _balance_. There will always be another that shall take the place of what was lost, such is the **_"Law of Equilibrium"._** To gain something of importance, one needs to lose something of equal value.

Now, humanity questions: what are the key factors or perhaps even proof of existence for these supposed laws of the universe?

As if to answer accordingly, four of them exist...

 **Desire** , the compulsion to covet anything and everything that every single instinct roars for their state of being...

 **Time** , the only true unit of measure that gives proof to the existence of matter and all sorts of being...

 **Will** , the impulse that paves a path to fulfill each desire and determine whether it will be worth fighting for...

 **Inevitability** , the result that has been laid down in response to all choices made in accordance to the will...

As the world rotates and revolves, it goes through an endless cycle of life and death due to choices spurned by every single desire. As time passes by, everything shall go through an everlasting change as it is the will of desire that directs humanity into movement. As long as there shall be a beginning, a time will come for an inevitable ending.

For there was creation, so there will be destruction. For there was nothing but darkness, so then it will breathed life. For there was nonexistence, so then there will be existence.

Once upon a time, there were four young boys whom stood as the undeniable proof of these truths...

Four human boys, scorned and abused by their own kind...

...only to be saved by the damned.

However, there may still be hope for whatever is left of their true selves.

A hope that comes in the form of a young girl...

.

.

.

 **DECADES AGO IN THE MUKAMI MANOR**

Another storm loomed over the Mukami Household.

That was all that has been happening in the general area of their estate for quite some time. More often than not, it was just a soft rain with varying moods from a little drizzle to hailing angry drops. The thunder and lightning usually come at night such as now, making the forest more ominous and the isolated manor more menacing. It was a good thing for its residents that they are well-provided in resources as well as the fact that there was a vegetable garden in their disposal.

However, the complaints cannot be avoided as the weather not only makes the atmosphere quite dreary...

...it makes them feel an abundant amount of unease as if it was some sort of bad omen.

The four boys, seeming to be around 12 to 14 years of age, sheltered by this residence know better than to ignore their instincts. It is what has kept them alive before they were adopted together by their savior, taking up a surname that united them officially as brothers.

 _ **"Mu"**_ , the Kanji meaning _"negative"_ or _"to be without"_...

 ** _"Kami"_** , the Kanji term most used to depict _"God"..._

 **Mukami...**

 **Meaning** _ **"to be without God"**_ **or simply** _ **"godless"...**_

It was a rather fitting name for these four boys who have lost faith in such almighty reverence.

Even if there was a god, it held no importance to them anymore.

Because it was not God that saved them from suffering nor was He the one whom reached out a hand when they needed it the most...

No, it was a different kind of god.

It was the Vampire King, a creature of the damned.

His name...is _**Karlheinz**_.

Mukami Ruki, eldest amongst the four, was designated as the leader of the household and one whom would represent Karlheinz for any decisions that need to be made in their manor whenever he is absent. In order to be able to live up to such expectations, he was given the best education and upbringing—almost special treatment compared to his brothers—which prompted him to vowing undivided loyalty to the Vampire King. He was once an aristocrat, have been degraded to a mere orphaned filth in an abusive orphanage, and now reborn as a half-blooded vampire with an intellect beyond his young age.

He looked to be the calmest and most indifferent to the weather, even as the lightning struck and the thunder roared.

Mukami Kou, second eldest amongst the four, was once a sewer rat that was plucked out of the streets but only to get thrown into the same abusive orphanage. He had gone through a series of traumatizing torment due to his coveted beautiful countenance—one he was ironically told in being blessed to have—that eventually led him to a horrifying choice to gouge out his right eye. It was only upon his transformation in becoming a vampire that Karlheinz gifted him with a magical eye, one that can see through people's hearts, to replace the one he had lost.

He was torn between pouting and whining because of the depressing mood caused by the storm, or just smile to lift up everyone's spirits.

"Hmph," Kou mused, "the storm is really hitting hard tonight...well, harder than usual at least."

Ruki glanced at him before returning to his book.

"So it would seem." he replied casually, "It's not really much of a problem if you ask me."

Kou smiled cheekily but got interrupted by another voice before he could reply.

"Oh, yeah...?!" the new voice challenged, "Tell that to my vegetable garden!"

Ruki and Kou looked up at the one who spoke.

Mukami Yuma, third eldest amongst the four, was a boy whose first set of earliest memories were lost in a tragic village fire in which only he survived. He was a gangster brat together with the other street rats discriminated by other aristocrats, but became another sole survivor when the rest of his gang were killed by gunshots during a raid. Like the previous two, he was thrown into the same abusive orphanage but was one of the tough ones that managed to take the mistreatment and became more hardened in resolve. After becoming a vampire, his most notable trait is his strength and temper but one human thing that remained in him is his fondness over gardening.

Due to the insistent rain, he was left with the most complaints due to the lack of sunlight needed for his vegetable garden and how the overabundance of moisture is starting to decrease the quality of the crops.

"Every single one of them is getting drenched." Yuma proclaimed with a scowl, "Even the ones in the greenhouse are starting to get in poor condition because of the cold moisture. The storm better stop so the sun would come back soon, or else—"

"—or else what...? You'd beat them up~? I don't think that's possible, Yuma-kun." Kou teased.

Yuma sneered, "Why, you two-faced little...!"

It was then that another voice, more timid yet firm, interjected their conversation.

"Kou...Yuma...please stop fighting." the newcomer drawled.

Mukami Azusa, youngest amongst the four, is the faint-hearted yet sensible sibling in the small band of brothers. He speaks slowly mostly due to an implied speech impediment and the lack of sufficient knowledge in literacy when he was still developing in his younger years. He is considered quite problematic due to his masochistic tendencies spurned by his lack of self-worth when he was still wandering the streets wherein he was beaten repetitively by everyone he met. In the orphanage, he met Yuma whom was the first to show him true kindness and was then introduced to the other two. With his brothers, he tried to escape from the orphanage but they were almost killed by gunshots...until Karlheinz found them.

The Vampire King found him to be the most pitiful, especially for a human, yet Azusa possessed an innate strength dedicated to those he held dear.

"The storm...is already...dreary enough. Arguing...will only...make it...worse." he reasoned.

Ruki snapped his book shut and looked at all of them.

"Azusa is right." he stated, "The thunder is noisy and bothersome enough without you adding to it."

Kou pouted and then whined, "But, Ruki...! I am so bored!"

"Not my problem."

"You're so mean _~"_

"..."

Yuma clicked his tongue but stayed quiet, not wanting to get lectured.

Azusa smiled at them in the background, absent-mindedly stroking his bandaged arms.

At that moment, lightning struck once again and was almost in sync with the thunder that followed. Both were stronger than their predecessors a few seconds ago as if a warning of sorts to those who saw and heard respectively.

Quite a warning because it was then that the four brothers felt it...

...the overpowering presence of their savior, the Vampire King.

"What the...?" Yuma sputtered.

Kou gulped, "Ruki...you didn't tell us he was going to visit."

Ruki frowned, "That's because he never informed me. No letter, no phone call, and no familiars came."

Azusa kept silent, speechlessly nervous and quite anxious like his elder brothers.

The Mukamis may respect the Vampire King and feel grateful for giving them second chances in life, but they are not fools to think that he did it out of the goodness of his unbeating heart. He is a vampire and the king of such demonic creatures. Not to mention, they are powerless ants in his presence and such helplessness does nothing more but to further remind them of their time in the orphanage...and also emphasizes that they are still not entirely free.

Lightning flashed and the thunder growled, snapping them out of their reverie.

Ruki made the first move as he gathered his composure and stood up from the armchair, his father's journal held by his right hand which was tucked to his side. He walked towards the door to exit the room while speaking to his brothers in a commanding tone:

"Come, we must not keep him waiting."

Without hesitation, the other three followed his example but made time to exchange a few unsure glances as they exited the room one by one. Kou placed his hands behind his head, tilting it up slightly to look at the ceiling before sighing inaudibly. Yuma raised his right hand to massage a nonexistent ache on his nape, a troubled frown on his face as he pondered silently. Azusa fiddled with his bandages as he trailed after his brothers almost shyly like a small shadow.

All of them did not voice it out but each of them had felt slight trepidation with this sudden visit.

It was just so unlike Karlheinz to come to their home without a single warning. The only times they could think of it ever happening spell nothing but trouble for them. However, they had no choice in the matter either way other than to welcome his arrival.

In a single blink, the four brothers used their teleportation powers to travel the rest of the way as they felt Karlheinz getting closer to the mansion.

When they did get to the Entrance Hall, it was only a few seconds after that when the front doors opened.

The four boys bowed accordingly in respect as they simultaneously greeted their royal guest.

"Welcome back, Your Majesty."

Karlheinz chuckled pleasantly with their manners.

"I'm back, boys." he smirked, "Be at ease. No need to be that formal."

There was a pregnant pause and the four boys looked up hesitantly before abruptly standing at attention as if they had just been slapped. The sight in front of them bewildered and shocked them to no end. As if on cue, lightning flashed once again as thunder snarled threateningly.

The dark atmosphere was emphasized as Karlheinz followed where their eyes drifted to, and he then released an overwhelming amount of power as he remembered the reason for his visit.

In the arms of the Vampire King, a young girl was wrapped in his black and red cloak as she slept peacefully.

The young lady slept so serenely and deeply that it was almost as if she was under a sleeping spell, especially when a raging storm practically pelted down on her and the man whom held her.

"Yes, I apologize for not informing you earlier on about this visit." Karlheinz began, "There has been...unforeseen events in my household and there was a slight change of plans. As you can see, I did not come alone."

The sheer regality of his tone and the accompanying demand within it snapped the four Mukamis back to reality as they looked back to smoldering golden eyes that were subtly lit with hidden annoyance and frustration. Cold sweat beaded down their faces as they tried to even out their breathing, thankful that they no longer necessarily have a heartbeat to skip out of anxiety.

When the Vampire Sire saw that he had their full attention, he smiled darkly as he continued.

"Let us speak in the living room. I do not wish for this child to get a cold."

.

.

.

 _His_ daughter...

The sole _female_ child of Karlheinz...

A child born from neither of his three wives...

An illegitimate child—a mere bastard—yet one that is treasured more than her brothers—the legitimate heirs—could ever be...

That is the identity of the young maiden now left in their care.

Despite such allegations, her own brothers sought her out with love and affections of their own to offer for her...ones she has been said to reciprocate.

All feelings involved were familial, of course...at least, from her side of the exchange.

Needless to say, all four were left shell-shocked and utterly astonished by the news.

Every single creature within the Demon Realm knows that the Vampire King only has sons, six sons—seven if the rumors are to be believed that he has an illegitimate son somewhere in hiding—from three wives, but not one word about a daughter. Not even those few people who are close enough to the Bat Clan and could gain such delicate information have indicated any implication that there may be a daughter within the Vampire Race's royal family, legitimate or otherwise.

Now, he comes to the doorstep of the four boys he adopted more for a scheme and definitely not out of whatever kindness that may or may not be in his unbeating heart...

...and he entrusts these boys he plucked randomly, out of a species that his own kind condemns as prey, the knowledge about something that may have never escaped his own household.

As the main doors of the Mukami Manor closed down permanently for the evening, all four brothers focused on the next order of business: get the supposed Young Miss settled in her new room.

Ruki led the way back to the special room, now designated as the girl's bedroom, one with no windows and no way of entrance or exit aside from one door warded with protection spells all over it. Kou, Yuma, and Azusa followed him silently as they all recalled their Sire's final words and instructions before his departure as he left his most precious treasure in their hands.

 _ **"You are expected to follow every rule I shall lay down in regards to Mikaela. Failure to do so would result to severe consequences that may be worse than death for you."**_

They recalled the sight of her as she peacefully slept with her head perched on her father's lap, the rest of her body taking over the couch she and Karlheinz resided on.

Mikaela, as His Majesty had said her name was, is a young girl not looking older than Azusa's own physical age group which was around 12-years-old. Due to her rather delicate and somewhat petite structure, she could pass off as someone who may be two years younger than that. A dark burgundy cloak, one that kept her from getting wet by the storm outside and gave her warmth even then, was snugly wrapped around her and allowed only a glimpse of her entire face which was also framed by her silky white locks. Peeks of another cloth, pastel-colored and much thinner than the cloak, imply that the young lass may not be wearing much under the thick covering aside from a long nightgown.

Her visage was extraordinarily beautiful, even for a Pureblood Vampire. Her albino white hair, something that she likely inherited from her father, seemed to glow alongside her alabaster skin. The light reflected a little to show some wet strands that may have been the work of some raindrops that managed to sneak past the cloak, which prompted them to stick to her soft flesh. Long eyelashes accentuated what can be imagined as doe-like innocent eyes and complimented by fair rosy cheeks, partnered by a pair of moist pink lips and button nose. Finishing all that with a heart shaped face and oddly darker yet dainty eyebrows, her entire countenance was practically enchanting and glowing as if she was a celestial fairy.

She is beauty and grace, an innocence that will inevitably come to waste.

For the boys who have lived through the hard truths of this world, they can see no other fate for her.

Perhaps, that is why her father kept her a secret...

 _ **"First Rule: no harm must come to her in any way."**_

They are no longer mere pawns on the board, but knights dedicated to become her protectors and warden.

To become her shelter from outside threats as well as her cage from wondrous attachments...

Their steps led them to a pair of isolated staircase at the heart of the mansion: one leading up and the other leading down. Both are restricted areas, even for them whom have become the legal inheritors of the estate, but one has recently opened...

...and so, they went there.

 _ **"Second Rule: she is to remain unbitten and her blood untouched...unless she willingly permits it."**_

Her blood is special, that is for certain.

With how fiercely protective Karlheinz is over it, it may even be more precious than that of Eve's or whoever shall become Eve...but it could just be his paternal bias that made him act like so. Then again, he also voiced a possible permission so long as the girl says it is alright to take her blood.

Karlheinz was rather hesitant to voice that out but he reasoned that each of her brothers had already taken a bite out of her at least once, and so he allows the Mukamis to do so as well.

In exchange, their blood is to be offered to her in copious amount whenever she needs it.

Another step for his plan, perhaps...?

One could only speculate.

 ** _"Third Rule: she is weak and defenseless against the sun so keep her sensitive skin away from any trace of it."_**

A vampire that is weak against sunlight...

A vampire with human characteristics apart from her slow aging, ethereal beauty, and need for blood...

If anything, she was more like a _D_ _hampir_ : half-human and half-vampire.

Even then, she showed too many oddities to be completely categorized into one specific species including hybrid ones like dhampirs. A witch is too tainted for such innocence, a priestess too pure for the act of bloodlust, and others are too contradicting to the vampire species in order to actually procreate a stable offspring.

 _ **"Of course, the last and most important rule: do not ever let her out of the house, not even her room."**_

A princess locked in a golden cage that is placed within an ivory tower.

That pretty much sums up her situation.

They almost felt pity for her if not for the fact that their hearts are too hardened to feel any more sympathy for others excluding one another, and for the fact they know that the princess herself is not as displeased with the arrangement. Karlheinz himself had assured them that she makes no trouble for her wardens to keep her in the room, as long as they make sure that they would never leave her lonely for too long. She is obedient and kind, a true angel amongst a den of monsters, but her hidden resilience and resolve are forces not to be underestimated. If she really wants to, she can escape anyone's notice at any time which is something that may happen if she is left neglected for too long.

In other words, she was spoiled; but since she had to be confined to one room for most likely her whole lifetime without a chance of seeing the outside world, it is quite a fair reason to be spoiled and have her needs be attended by the entire family. She cannot do it herself if she is to be kept hidden.

It was not a hard feat to accomplish when she has three maternal figures to look after her necessities and six older brothers to keep her entertained, making her a reasonably polite and caring young girl with an occasional clingy side that may or may not have a tendency to be bratty when pushed too hard.

The question is: can these four brothers live up to the same expectations?

Now they gaze upon the Vampire Princess tucked carefully in a luxurious canopy bed as she embraced a satin body pillow to her chest like a childhood stuffed toy, tightly yet tenderly.

Ruki took the chair beside the bed as Yuma stood by him. Across from them on the other side of the bed which the girl's back was facing, Kou sat idly by the bedside and was close enough to touch. Azusa was not that far away from him as the youngest Mukami sat nearer by the foot of the bed and where the girl's legs rested, thick blankets and comforters keeping said limbs warm from the cold storm.

Each of them had varying thoughts regarding this turn of events.

Azusa was one of the most excited, perhaps only second to Kou. He is still a little hesitant about their new addition, no matter how temporary, and feels quite timid on how to approach the subject. However, he also feels a thrilling excitement at the prospect of having a new friend and a younger sibling—a sister, to be specific—to now look after like how the others do for him more often than not. He does not know if his eccentric ways, as his brothers described it, would be able to make the girl feel welcome or if she would even feel comfortable about it. All he knows is that if she ends up not liking pain as a receiver, then he hopes she is gracious enough to be a giver.

Yuma was one of the apprehensive ones, but is also quite casual about it. Amongst his brothers, he was the least trustful of Karlheinz but equally as grateful too. However, he was the one who had more of an anchor to his humanity...the one who had some unfinished businesses that he cannot completely let go. When the prospect of a new life came along as a transitioning to a vampire, he felt indebted yet spiteful and it is even more emphasized when his savior is of nobility in their new society. Therefore, as he welcomes a new resident housemate whom may be his Vampire Sire's little princess alongside his brothers, his own prejudice against nobility makes him wary of the young girl yet accepting enough as her father's subordinate.

Kou was undoubtedly the most excited and anticipating of the new presence. A new face, one that belongs to a female, is a refreshing change in the household that he can appreciate. Looking at her now, he envisions her as a little kitty all tucked into warm covers. While Karlheinz forbade them to harm her in any way which refers to mentally and emotionally as well, that does not mean Kou still cannot have his fun. He can have his way with her as much as he wishes so long as he does not leave traces of it for either her or the Vampire King to find out, with all the rules still being followed. That, and he can just wrap her around his finger so she will never want to tattle. Through the masterful charm tricks that he learned back in the orphanage, it will only be a matter of time for this innocent wee thing to be dancing in his palms.

Ruki was the most conflicted, torn by his devoted loyalty to the Vampire King and his utter distrust of females. This young girl was entrusted to them, specifically to care for and protect. That would mean actually making an effort to get close. Ever since his mother's abandonment, he had vowed to never trust females again. However, Karlheinz is their savior and the one whom gave them everything they have now. His word is law and his proclamations absolute decrees. He would have to face the facts that this girl must be treated as his prioritized responsibility now despite his personal feelings practically fuming at the thought. He only needs to take care of the girl's living necessities and tend to anything else she may want, but he will never be able to invest his own emotions upon it. He will protect her from a distance and will act out of obligation, no more and no less.

As the thoughts of the four brothers come together in a single resolve, Mikaela starts to stir as she squeezes the pillow in her arms with a grimace on her face. She mutters quietly, but the sound was not soft enough to escape the sharp hearing of the other occupants.

"O-Onii...sama..."

A single tear sparkled at the corner of her eye.

It streamed down, sensually slow in its descent, as the Mukami brothers focused their gaze upon it as if entranced.

Their trance was snapped when they saw the tear make contact with the sheets...only for it to turn into a mild frost that resemble the unique patterns of a snowflake.

The brothers exchanged bewildered glances, as if to confirm that what they had born witness to was not an illusion.

Like a looming reminder, the parting words of the Vampire King resounded within their minds in synchronicity.

 ** _"Let me make this clear: Mikaela is_** ** _not_** ** _Eve."_**

If that is the case, then who is she really? In fact, what is she? What importance does she have despite her status as an illegitimate child of the Vampire King?

Why was Karlheinz so obsessed with her?

 _ **"She holds a vital role to the plan...but she may unravel an even deeper secret to demonkind's salvation."**_

Salvation, huh...?

As the brothers heard the thunder beyond the walls of the mansion alongside the pitter-patter of rain, they spared another calculative gaze towards the slumbering girl.

 _ **"Adam shall sire the new race of demonkind, and Eve shall bear the fruit that will surpass even my power. However, Mikaela..."**_

Mikaela started whimpering, signs of a nightmare haunting her former peace.

In an effort to actually console her, the brothers went closer to make physical contact. Half of them do so out of duty to respect the orders given to them as the girl's caretaker, while the other half are just curious to do so.

Ruki rests his cooling palm on her forehead, checking for a fever.

Kou reaches out from behind her, caressing her cheek in a soothing gesture.

Yuma kneels by the bed and carefully grasps her delicate hand, freeing it from the death grip it held on the pillow.

Azusa scoots over to pat her gently on the back, as if settling down a fussing infant.

Like magic, she relaxed and settled completely with a content smile.

Without noticing, all four boys subconsciously returned the innocent action with a tender expression.

 _ **"...Mikaela shall become the true Messiah of all realms."**_

It was the night that changed them in the best and worst of ways.

God...perhaps he does exist...

Not the benevolent and gracious kind that humans believe in...

 _ **"For that reason, you must never let her escape. Never allow her to have a moment to ponder what the outside world has to offer. Never let her be lonely enough to desire what lies beyond her room. Her purity must not be tainted."**_

However, the Mukamis can attest that a particular God is real.

He is ruthless and anything but kind, though his power and the years he had lived through his immortal lifetime made him worthy of such title.

Karlheinz can perhaps be called their God...

...and that God bestowed upon them a certain gift.

 _ **"Her world is now her room, and you are now her keepers. Never let the Serpent enter the garden and corrupt her as it did to Eve."**_

As is normal, they would not realize the significance of such gift on them...but someday...

Someday, they will realize it.

Someday, they will cherish her beyond they can ever imagine.

Someday, she will deliver them all to their destined paths.

Whether it is a path towards destruction or salvation...remains to be seen.

The fate of the Demon Realm is now in the hands of this innocent young girl.

In turn, she is now in the hands of the Forsaken Ones.

 _ **"I now hand her over to you. Do not fail me."**_

* * *

TAGS:

 **#VampireIncest**

 **#SGEden**


	5. SORRY! NOT AN UPDATE

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

 **THE FOLLOWING NOTE APPLIES TO OUR INDIVIDUAL ACCOUNTS AS WELL!**

All our accounts are currently inactive for publication due to unfortunate circumstances. However, we are more active in publishing at Wattpad. If you wish to see updates, we suggest to check on our Wattpad account. You all will have more luck in seeing new chapters if you do so we will see you there. Take note that we are referring to our joint account, _ZodiacPalaceStudios_ , since our respective Wattpad accounts are also inactive.

Thank you for all your constant support and understanding!


End file.
